


A Day Like Today

by busaikko



Series: 2012 SGA Smooches [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_smooch, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Just then Dr Biro walks in and says, "You know, on a day like today, words cannot express how much I miss sex."</i>  And Marie gets ideas....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Like Today

At the end of her shift, Marie pulls off her scrubs and tosses them into the laundry processor, and just then Dr Biro walks in and says, "You know, on a day like today, words cannot express how much I miss sex."

Marie half-turns and raises an eyebrow, and Biro takes that as her cue to go on, as she does.

"Okay, that's hyperbole, because you and I are from the era of sisters doing it for themselves and battery operated boyfriends or girlfriends, but sometimes I just walk into my quarters and want to say _Honey, I'm home_ and get thrown to the floor and... well. Taken passionately." Biro tugs off her cap and her hair poofs out around her head in a static-electricity halo. When she left Atlantis, before Elizabeth died, her hair was chopped short and blonde; returning from Area 51 Medical two years later, she has a coppery bob with blue streaks. "I should have gotten a cat before we left Earth, except pets were explicitly banned, remember how upset Rodney was? And he had to pay a small fortune to have his kitties shipped all the way to Canada." She peers at her magnetic locker mirror and pats her hair ineffectually. "You wouldn't believe all the porn I bought at Good Vibrations."

Marie's naturally quiet, and she's learned that when Biro gives her enough time to get a word in edgewise, she has to make those words count. "I got a new strap-on harness." She gives Biro her best innocent smile.

"Do you think it'd work with my tentacle dildo?" Biro asks, perfectly serious, and not noticing Keller walking in and freezing, eyes wide. "It glows in the dark."

"Whoa, sorry guys," Keller says, and backs out, cheeks flushed.

"Whoops," Biro says, with a frown. "I upset her. Do you think I should -- did she look upset?"

"She's a big girl," Marie says, keeping her tone no-nonsense.

"I think Dr Keller thinks we're _screwing_." Biro looks scandalized; she has a terrible time dealing with people who are in possession of incomplete data.

"Maybe she's psychic," Marie offers, and turns all the way around so she can reach out and put her hand on Biro's shoulder. "Invite me over and we'll see."

Biro's jaw drops, literally, and Marie wonders for a second if she's misread awkward oversharing as something more.

Then Biro nods and takes a step forward into what Marie considers her personal space. "We should definitely collect data in the field," Biro says briskly. She has very intense eyes. "Properly conducted experiments can be... pretty hot."

"It's an adjustable harness," Marie agrees, and leans forward to kiss Biro on the cheek. Biro turns her head and kisses back in the same way as she talks, no filters, no social gradations: as soon as her lips meet Marie's, it's full-on breath-taking, toe-curling, X-rated, thrown-on-the-floor-ravaged kissing, and Marie has to give as good as she gets or be swept away. Biro's the fatal riptide of hot kissing, Marie thinks, finding herself with her back to the wall and her hands tangled in Biro's hair.

"Six o'clock?" Biro asks when she finally pulls back. Marie has to touch her lips to hold onto the sensation for just a bit longer. "I know it's early, but I'd rather eat after we have sex. I'm a lot more flexible on an empty stomach, and less sleepy. I have a case of KY Jelly because it was cheaper in bulk, and you never know. I'll sterilize my tentacle, of course, but I don't believe in lingerie."

"Six is fine," Marie says, and suddenly realizes just how freeing being with Biro will be. "Kiss me again," she says. "Long enough to last until tonight."

And Biro does.

When Marie shows up, she's not wearing any underwear and she asks Biro if she really wants to be thrown on the floor. Biro says it would probably be more comfortable, for their first time, to be thrown on the bed. She has a huge mattress; Marie's a little envious. She tosses Biro across the bed, crawls over her, kisses her and strips both of them naked, wrestles to stay on top, and ends up with Biro folded under her, well-nibbled breasts pressed to the mattress and ass in the air.

Marie drapes over her back and rocks her hips slowly until she finds the exact angle with the dildo that makes Biro unable to finish her sentences. The tentacle is realistically slippery with lube, and Marie is incredibly turned on with something so perversely alien emerging aggressively from her body. Biro rubs her clit frantically, and Marie trails hot open-mouth kisses down the side of Biro's face, the taste of Biro still in her mouth. She makes Biro come and holds her through each shudder of pleasure, and then Biro shoves her off and goes down on her, bossy of course, telling her to get the harness straps out of the way, lift her ass, bend her knees just so, and Marie retaliates by telling Biro exactly what she wants her to do with her tongue.

It's the best orgasm she's had in years.

After, they take a shower together and stay naked while eating sandwiches from the mess, and Biro gives Marie a new toothbrush, and they spend a few hours kissing and making out on the sofa while watching porn on the computer. Marie's happy; she asks, and Biro confirms that she is, too.


End file.
